Stereotypes Can Fail
by Break Up Lover
Summary: It's not their fault that no one knew the problems each boy had. No one noticed that Roxas is a psychopath, Sora a sociopath, and Axel well everyone knew he's a pyromaniac. It takes some serious skill for a sociopath to try to be normal, roxas ruined that


**Blame the fact that I'm sick. I had to do some research to write this fic and get it down to where this is almost accurate. **

**Roxas: Psychopath**

**Sora: Sociopath**

**Axel: Pyromaniac**

I stared at Axel as he squirmed a bit, unable to get rid of the shackles on his wrists and ankles tying him to the bed post. He stared at me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Turning around I stared at Roxas for a moment who was struggling the best he could with the ropes tying him to the armchair he's sitting within.

"You must really hate me." Axel said with laughter rising to his voice. I turned around and stare at him with emotionless eyes. In a way I hate him more than anything in this world and because of that he will die. It doesn't matter what happens after this and honestly I doubt anyone will blame me for their deaths. I don't understand why these people would care anyway.

"I hate you more than anything, and, not surprisingly, that's the only emotion I feel if you can call it that. You were right when you called me a Sociopath, even got the term right, good job." I said blankly and ran a hand through my brown hair. Turning to Roxas he glared at me.

"Let me out right now! You're sick and disgusting! I'm much better off living then some messed up bastard like you! Untie me so I can put you in this chair to die with the fool who befriended you!" Roxas screamed angrily making me smirk.

"Too bad no one saw the psychopath in this brat." I whispered then turned to Axel. This started a couple years ago and this plan has been forming within me ever since. I don't care about anything in this world and yet there is one single memory that made me care enough to do all of this.

"Shouldn't you hate Roxas since he started all of this?" Axel asked with a smirk and wink towards the blond. I saw the crazy look in his blue eyes as he turned to look at me with a glare of outrage and horror. These aren't his true feelings and I doubt he'll show them.

"I'm not the bad guy! I haven't tried to kill anyone!" Roxas cried with wide eyes and tears filling them. I took out a knife from my black bag on the floor and placed it against his right cheek just hard enough to graze the skin but still hard enough to let the blood flow. I watched the dark red liquid slide down his cheeks landing on the ground with the sickening sound of dripping liquid. It was quiet enough for us to hear each drop of the free flowing blood.

"If it weren't for you then this would never have happened. Do you really want me to explain the memory?" I asked him placing a finger against my chin. His eyes narrowed letting me look into his eyes and see that he possesses no soul. I knew this already but it's interesting to see, then again, if you look in my eyes you'll see the same.

"What memory?" He demanded making me flash a small smile and drop the knife to the floor. Axel looked at me with a look of unsettled apprehension.

"Wow… this will be fun… I wonder where I should start. This isn't that long of a story and I could tell it in a couple sentences but I prefer to say everything that happened, including your role in it Axel. The main characters were Roxas and I but of course you were one of the sidelines that could never be ignored." I said with an enthusiastic voice instead of the monotone I've been using.

Axel smirked once more while Roxas glared. Tough crowd.

_Sitting at the beach with my friends I knew this is the only way to keep me from the destiny that keeps pressuring me when they're gone. If I stay with people then perhaps I can stop my sociopathic nature from crushing everyone. Smiling at them we talked about all sorts of things we wanted to do but stopped when Roxas walked up to us with a frown and tears in his eyes. _

_At this time I didn't know about Roxas having a problem like myself. _

"_No one cares about me! You all just hang around Sora and keep him company rather than looking at his poor pathetic brother Roxas! None of you guys care about me at all!" He cried making my friends get up to comfort him. No one stayed with me, making my blank emotionless eyes look up at him. He just smiled at me and began to talk to my friends._

_Soon no one hung out with me, and when the months flew by I realized that I must kill Roxas in order to get my friends back, but then again it would turn me into what I've been trying to avoid. "It's stupid. They've been ignoring one of you to stick with the other and once that one became lonely they ran to him ignoring you. It's sad and stupid, but no one else seems to have figured it out. I'm Axel by the way. I was Roxas's friend… well if you can call me that, and I guess I prefer loners." A redhead smiled from behind me. _

_I turned around and stared at him and soon discovered that within my unfeeling body I possess one thing and that's a deep hatred for this man. There's no anger or rage but just simple hatred. He will have to die too but I need to get to know him well enough before I kill him, that way I can do it in the way that he'd like best._

"_My name is Sora." I informed him._

"You're mad at me because I'm a better friend than you?" Roxas laughed looking amused. I stared at him willing the man to shut up and die but I know it's not time yet. Reaching into the bag I took out a couple lighters and looked between the two. Roxas began to sweat but sneered at me.

"Death by flames? The pain and beauty is heaven." Axel informed me with a true smile. I nodded toward him and looked down at the fire equipment. I even brought some gas to help the fire become stronger than a mere lighter can accomplish.

"You're giving him a death he actually wants!" The blond cried looking incredibly scared and outraged, but I just smiled and nodded toward him.

"I never really felt anything but this hatred. And I don't even hate the man who caused this, but even though I'm going to kill you both… I want Axel to have a death that he will love." I said letting something soft and warm fill my body. There was no emotion attached to it… or perhaps there was but I just don't know what it is.

Roxas glared at me and soon the tears stopped falling and I could tell his mask is about to break. This made me stare for a moment then I turned around and sat down on the bed with Axel. I looked over his features and saw the pure bliss there.

"I knew I made the right choice." He whispered as I then laid down beside him. I know he won't kill me, this is the only amount of trust I have in him, after that I have no others because if I do then my world will end and I'm not ready for that.

"What was your _right_ choice?" I asked letting him see that I'm interested in the answer. He's going to die and these could be his dying words.

"In the man I'd fall in love with." He murmured then leaned over and kissed me. I let it go as deep as he wanted and could feel Roxas's rage and true nature explode. It's hard on him… not being in control. I would have ignored him completely but then he ruined everything so I had to do something about it. The two people who have made the biggest impact in my life will now die.

"Sora! I have dreams! I want to become a famous singer when I grow up or teach kids in elementary school! I want to go to the community college and then move onto a university before I settle down with a nice girl and make a life for myself!" He cried desperately making me look the man over.

"You and I both know that's a lie, except for the nice girl part. They're the easiest to use when you're a psychopath. You should know by now that Sociopaths just can't bring themselves to care. So here…. Stereotype in action." I said taking out the gasoline spraying it on the walls. Axel began laughing and squirming in the chains. This will be his magnificent end. "People like us are stereotyped as murderers' right? I guess I should kill in order to make this continue on as the tradition for us all… too bad you didn't get the memo."

I crawled into the bed watching as Roxas screamed his outrage fighting the best he could against his bonds. I just laid down beside the man I wish I could love and held the lighter in my hands placing the flame in front of his eyes. He smiled and began to drool lightly.

"I'd love to watch you die." I informed him and tossed it against the wall. Axel laughed and kissed me roughly pulling me against him the best he could while still bound to the bed.

"I love the way you lie." He smirked as I took out the key and unlocked him. The flames licked along the walls and filled the room with an unbearable heat as smoke began to fill up this place. Axel stripped off my clothes as I looked deep into his eyes. He doesn't have a soul either. Roxas's screams were the only background noise as the redhead and I kissed deeply allowing the flames and pain of this world fill us whole.

We'll be together at the end. Axel hissed in pain as the flames began to burn his naked back but that didn't stop him from shoving his dick into me. Taking my cum into my hand I slid it over his burn and watched him laugh once again taking me into his mouth.

Before long I was screaming in pain even though Roxas was long gone. He died a few minutes ago. The last word on his lips was my name but it wasn't in a very happy way.

"You ready to die?" I asked him softly making Axel smile.

"As soon as I saw you I was ready." Shoving me against the flames I hissed and cried tears without feeling any remorse. "Burn, baby, burn."


End file.
